A Cold and Electric Fight
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: Thor and I (Loki) fight against the Jotuns to save the Bifrost and the kingdom of Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

Thor and I were battling against the Jotuns. It wasn't difficult for Thor, but for me, it was. Throwing my daggers and disappearing at one's sight.

"This should be a hobby!" Thor shouted among the chaos.

"For you!" I replied.

Thor looked at me. I was at least ten feet away from him, now fighting with sword.

"Try and keep up with me, brother!" Thor continued.

I killed the frost giant I was fighting. I turned towards Thor. My face was grim.

"What is it, brother?" Thor asked.

"I suppose you think this is a game?" I replied.

Thor stopped fighting and looked at me. "Well its fun, isn't it?" Thor smiled.

I chuckled.

"For Asgard!" We both cheered at once, and before we knew it, we were back in Asgard, fixing up my wounds. Thor was pasting back and forth, asking me how I got those wounds.

"I don't understand," said Thor. "I turn around, and there you were, getting shot in the ankle. Why the ankle, brother?"

"You're acting rubbish." I replied. "It is not too deep-ow. Be careful, miss." I charmed the maiden who was cleaning my wound. She lifted her left eyebrow.

I sighed, "Miss." I said. "You volunteer to clean my wounds, and yet you show me no interest."

She brushed her red hair behind her ear, and smiled. "If that is so, there is a reason for it." She tightened my bandage.

I closed my eyes tight as if it hurt. She looked up at me and smiled with delight. "Done." She sighed happily. She got up and left the room.

"She fancies me." I tried to convince.

Thor chuckled. "If you say so, brother."

"BOYS!" Odin barged in angrily. "What did I tell you about battling the Jotuns? Not only that, but alone?"

"Well, we tried to get Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to come, but they refused." said Thor.

"I do not care if they refused! You still did it!"

"It's dangerous." Frigga added.

"And that is why we wore helmets." said Thor. "Well. At least I did. I do not know about Loki."

"No." I said.

"And where is your helmet now, Thor?" our mother asked.

It was silent. I was looking at Thor as if to say, _Well?_

"I lost it," said Thor. "I lost it in battle." He looked at me, who was smirking half way. Odin looked like he was about to explode in rage.

"Loki," Frigga changed the subject. "My dear, what happened to your ankle?"

"An arrow shot through it." I responded.

"Oh…" Frigga replied. She looked at her husband. "Odin, honey, how about you calm down. We can think about their punishments later." She grabbed him by the hand, kissed him, and slowly walked out. When she shut the door, she winked at her sons and left. It was silent.

"That worked out better than I thought." Thor said finally.

"You think?" I asked.

Our mother came back in. She sat on the sofa next to me. She felt my head to see if it was hot from infection. She smiled as if to say, _Oh thank God._ "Now," she said. "I want to know what really happened. If you tell the truth, your punishments will not be as harsh as your fathers'."

"It was my idea." said Thor. "We didn't ask Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to come, nor did we ask anyone else. It was supposed to be a secret."

"How did you get past Heimdall?"

"It was our lucky day," Thor replied. "He wasn't there."

She gave him the look like _What?_

"We arrived to Jotunheim, and fought without saying a word. Then…" He pointed at my wounded ankle. "He was shot by an arrow."

Our mother looked at me. "Is that the truth?" she asked firmly.

I nodded.

"Was Laufey there?" She asked.

Thor and I exchanged looks. We both shook our heads. The queen sighed in relief. She looked at her sons and noticed my right hand was blue.

"What is it, mother?" I asked with concern.

She took my hand to cover it up hoping I didn't notice. "I just don't want to lose my precious sons." She answered, then reached over and kissed me on the forehead. She gestured Thor to come over and she hugged her boys. "Let's just pray we do not have a war upon us." She said.


	2. A Cold and Electric Fight Chapter Two

I was walking by the river when I saw ice everywhere. It was warm, the perfect day. But suddenly I heard a crunch under my foot. I looked down and noticed that the grass was frosty, yet the weather was warm. I looked up ahead further down the river bank. There were frozen bodies; guards to be exact.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer. I waited in silence. One of Odin's ravens flew up and perched on a tree branch next to me. The birds' feathers also had frost on them. It crowed. I looked around for Jotuns, but they were nowhere to be found. I knelt next to the raven. It crowed again.

"Jasper." I said. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper crowed twice. It hopped onto my arm, and crowed. Then I had a bad feeling. "Father!" I yelled. "Jasper," I told the raven. "Find Odin." Jasper crowed and flew off. I pulled out the only weapon I had on me at the time; a dagger.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

Two tall shapes formed in the ice immediately. Frost giants. "Hello, traitor." One of them said in a dark and evil voice.

"Let us kill you quickly." said the other.

"What?" I mumbled. "I don't recall anything about being a traitor."

"I do."

I aimed the dagger at the Jotuns.

"Ha!" One bellowed. "You think that little dagger would kill us? There are two fully armed Jotuns against a puny Asgardian!"

"You better run, pretty boy." said the other. The two frost giants laughed as they crept towards me.

I backed up slowly. The Jotuns started to follow. I darted off into the woods. It was hard to be fast with my wounded ankle, but I tried to make do. Now the Jotuns were chasing after me.

"Come back here, coward!" One of them taunted.

I climbed up the nearest tree. They tried to catch me, but I was too high.

"Get down from there!" They demanded.

I didn't listen. I just kept climbing. I got to a perfectly thick branch and sat there, gasping my ankle to stop the pain.

"We have to kill you!" One of them shouted.

"Go ahead!" I said. "Freeze me just like you did to the others!"

They talked among themselves. "If you don't come down," they decided. "Laufey will start a war with Asgard!"

"And," They other added. "We will torture you to death!"

"I don't care!" I replied. "I'll die anyway!"

"Suit yourself!" They put their cold, blue hands on the tree trunk. Frost crept up towards me. I closed my eyes, ready for my end.

It was silent. I opened my eyes. Everything was frozen except for me.

"Hey!" One of the Jotuns yelled. "You're not dead!"

"Am I?" I asked.

"Get down here so we could kill you properly!" One said.

"Wait!" said the other. "This guy is immune. That must mean he's an immortal god."

"That is a pathetic idea!" I yelled.

"What's that, pretty boy?!" One replied. "What did you just say?"

"You know! You're not so manly yourself!" I responded to _pretty boy._ "I said!" I shifted position to stop the throbbing in my ankle. "Your idea is pathetic!"

"Your idea is pathetic!" They replied.

"I don't have an idea!" I said. "But pretty soon, my father's army is going to kill the both of you!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"My father's army is going to kill the both of you!"

"Shut up!"

At that moment, I heard horses. I smiled half way and may have chuckled a bit.

In the distance, I saw a whole army riding on horses coming my way.

"Brother!" I heard Thor's voice.

The army came up and surrounded the Jotuns.

"Over here, Thor!" I called.

Thor rode up to the tree. "Well climb down, Loki!" He shouted.

I slowly climbed down the slippery, cold tree and landed on the ground. "Hello, brother." I said.

"Why would you climb up a tree, Loki? That is not like you."

"I know. I had no choice. They would have killed me."

"Father is upset."

"Figures."

"You were not supposed to leave the castle."

"I know. That is why I went."

"To break the rules?"

"Why not? Do you think Asgard is this big not to be explored?"

"Good point."

"You! Pretty boy!" said one of the frost giants. "Are going to pay!"

"Pretty boy?" Thor asked me. "What-"

"Never mind." I relied.


	3. A Cold and Electric Fight Chapter Three

Chapter three

One of the soldiers gave me his horse for me to barrow. We rode back to the castle. Frigga came running through to hug Thor and me.

"What happened?" she asked me. "Are you okay? How is your ankle? Did you-"

"I'm all right," I interrupted. "I have a couple questions to ask you, though."

She looked at Thor with worry. "What kind of questions?" She asked with a forced smile.

At that moment, I should have known they were hiding something from me, but I didn't.

"Loki told me the frost giants tried to freeze him, but they didn't achieve anything." Thor remembered.

"Why is that, mother?" I asked.

She took awhile to answer, but she finally did. "Well…" She hesitated. "Some people freeze… And others… Get lucky."

"I'm lucky."

She put her hand on my cheek. "Yes." She said.

I heard yelling behind me. We turned and saw the two Jotuns going to prison.

"We'll get you, pretty boy!" One yelled.

"You better protect your pretty castle and Bifrost, because we're gonna destroy-" He was interrupted by the guards slamming them into one of the columns to shut them up.

"Loki," Frigga got my attention. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Well, yes. Of course." I replied.

"What did they say to you?" Frigga said with her eyes open wide with concern.

"They said a lot of things."

"Did they say anything about war against our realm?"

"Yes." I responded. "They said if I didn't come down from the tree, Laufey would start a war."

"Why would you ask that, mother?" Thor asked.

She gulped. "Because he left us a message. A message telling us there is going to be a war."

"Again?" Thor asked.

"Yes, my dear. Again."

"Loki!" Odin screamed. "Again!" He said. "You disobeyed me again!"

"Odin," Frigga tempered. "I know you don't fancy this situation, but it has benefits."

"What _kind_ of benefits?" He replied.

"The _kind _that will tell us what is going on."

"What _is _going on?"

"War," she said. "Against Laufey."

"Again?" Odin asked. "We can't afford, _again."_

Mother looked at Thor and me. "I hate to say this," she looked down sadly. "But could our boys do it?"

Odin was silent. "Why," he finally said. "Why would we risk the lives of our sons?"

Thor and I slowly backed up.

"Father, Mother," said Thor. "Loki has a wounded ankle… And… And I… I enjoy fighting, but this will not due."

"And _now_ you love your brother more than yourself?" I asked.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Boys," Frigga did a hand gesture for _stop_. "Please. This is no time to… To… Whatever you call that."

"Name calling?" I offered. "Loving your brother more than yourself? Or…" I gave Thor wide eyes. "Using my wounded ankle as an excuse?"

"Yes." said Frigga.

"Focus, my dear." Odin put his hand on her shoulder. "You too, my sons. This is a war. Not a carnival."


	4. A Cold and Electric Fight Chapter four

Three weeks later…

My ankle was healed, and it felt like a normal winter morning in Asgard. Mother and Father were sending spies and messengers.

The snow was lightly falling. The air was still. And the fog was heavy, but not so heavy to the point you couldn't see, but just enough to see ten feet in front of you.

I stood by the creek in the garden with flowers surrounding me and the waters a flow.

"Brother," Thor said sadly. "We need to go."

"I know," I replied. I turned around and looked at my brother. "What makes you so fearful? You have fought the Jotuns before."

"I know. But I haven't fought _Laufey_ before."

I thought about it. My brother. Fearful. That was not right.

"I need to go put on my armor." I said finally.

I was walking back from putting on my armor when I walked past the throne room and started to eavesdrop on my parents' conversation.

"They may die out there!" Frigga cried.

"They may not," Odin replied. "I also love my sons, but this is a sacrifice that must be made."

"Putting your sons' lives at risk is a sacrifice that must be made? How could you?!"

"We have no choice! Besides, it was your idea."

"I thought about it and I must disagree!" She cried.

"_Disagree?_" Odin asked. "What other choices do we have?"

"We could send an army! Assassins! Something other than my boys!"

"_Your boys_?" Odin tempered. "They are my boys too!"

"I am their mother!" Frigga screamed.

Odin didn't reply.

I walked away, and at that point, Odin saw me. "Loki," he said calmly. "How long were you standing there? How much did you hear?"

"I just walked in." I said awkwardly. "I didn't hear a thing."

Odin raised his eyebrows and looked at Frigga.

"Why do you ask, father?" I asked.

He was silent. "Nothing," he said. "I ask for no reason."

"Of course." I replied. "… Well, I have to go to war now, so… I'll see you soon. _Maybe._" I mumbled. I turned around and began to walk away, when my mother interrupted.

"Loki," she said.

I turned around. _Attention? Me? Okay! I don't have a problem with that!_

She walked up to me, and gave me a hug. She kissed me on the cheek. "Don't die," she said harshly. "I love you, my son."

I was speechless. My mother was hugging me. _Hugging._ Yes, she does that, but usually they meant different things. Different things like, _Oh my god, you're alive! _And, _I missed you!_

But this time, it meant _I love you! Don't die on me!_

At that moment on, I felt like there was no favoritism. No anger. No jealousy. No _envy._ Just love between mother and son.


	5. A Cold and Electric Fight Chapter 5

Thor and I walked to the Bifrost. Thor told me he was stalling, so he decided for us to walk, instead of ride on horseback.

We came up to Heimdall, who was standing there like a blob (I hate that man). "Ready?" he asked so seriously.

"As much as I would like to say _no,_" said Thor. He looked at me, then back to Heimdall. "I'd say yes." He said simply.

"I suppose same goes for you." He looked at me so seriously… Again…

"I'd say no of an abundant amount of times." I replied. "But now, I suppose I should say _yes."_

"In that case, come." said Heimdall.

We walked into the Bifrost, which Heimdall readied the machine, and the Bifrost was working.

Thor and I stood in front of the open space. Thor looked at me, and I looked at him.

"Are we ready?" He asked.

I hesitated. "Yes." I finally said.

We jumped into it and landed in Jotunheim.

"Heimdall landed us a bit hard, don't you think?" I asked Thor.

"Be quiet, brother." He replied.

I looked at him angrily. "You still didn't answer my question!" I whispered with anger.

"Brother." Thor tempered a bit. "Quiet. I have no room for your complaining."

I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Whatever you say, oh dearest loved one." I said.

Thor was looking around.

"Or should I say," I proceeded to mock. "The favorite."

"Shut up Loki!" Thor yelled.

I looked around to see if there was any Jotuns.

There was none.

I chuckled. "That's a relief."

Thor chuckled back.

Suddenly we heard Laufey's voice. "What is this we have here?" he asked. "The princes of Asgard, I suppose?"

"Well, it's more like a prince and a princess." Thor mocked me.

I glared at him, knowing that was the only thing I could do.

"You have come to fight me." Laufey guessed.

"Yes…" I said. "But we could probably make some kind of agreement-"

"Silence, coward!" He shouted.

I nodded. "_Coward…" _I mumbled. "What I was trying to say before you _rudely_ interrupted me was, maybe we could make some kind of agreement instead of fighting and creating chaos upon your kingdom."

King Laufey stood there with a face of interest.

"Of course it would make trouble and you'll have a history of being complete losers." I continued. "You don't want that, do you? Of course not. Well, it would be dumb to decide to fight Thor and me, and you don't want a history of being dumb."

Laufey started to look bored for some reason, I have no idea. I figured it out when I looked at Thor who looked lost and confused.

"You don't want the reputation to be a coward, either." I continued. "That would also be dumb, because you are clearly intelligent-"

"Stop stalling and tell me what you wanted to say to me!" Laufey snapped.

"Okay," I said. "What do you want? Maybe if we agree to give you the one thing you want, we won't have to fight and kill each other."

"I want the Bifrost and the kingdom of Asgard." He replied simply.

"Oh, sorry, we can't give you that." I also replied simply.

"Then we fight and create chaos." Laufey taunted.

I sighed. "Well, brother?" I asked. "I'll let you go first."

"Uh…" Thor seemed to say a little shocked. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome?" I asked.

"Kill you?" Laufey mocked.

"Not now?" One of Laufey's guards asked.

Laufey glared at him and pointed to a stone where the guard sat in time out.

Thor cleared his throat. I looked at him and mouthed _what?_

Thor pointed at my sword belt. He slowly and calmly walked towards me and whispered to me, "We fight now." He moved away from me and summoned his hammer. I pulled out my sword and we fought.

Thor hit at least one-hundred at once with just one swing. They went down like dominoes. It seemed that no matter what, I wasn't helping. I don't think I even had to. So I decided to cut my opponents' head off. I thought the whole blood thing was cool, so I did the exact same to the others.

We fought for at least four hours. Maybe even more. I was getting tired. I wasn't quite sure about Thor, though. He fought so fiercely, I felt small.

Thor aimed at Laufey and a frost giant tackled Thor to stop him from killing the king of Jotunheim. I approached Laufey with sword in hand.

"Surrender," I panted. "Now."

"Should I?" he replied. "Or do you want to take a break first?"

I took a deep breath. "Just surrender so we can get this over and done with."

"I like chaos," said Laufey. "So if you please._ Surrender._"

"No," I gasped. "We fight here. Right. Now."

He looked at me for a moment. Then we fought. It was hard fighting Laufey. It felt like he was cheating with the whole _ice dagger hand thing,_ and the freezing my arm with his hand. I hate that. That was how I figured out I was adopted. But that is later on in the future. I guess I didn't realize I was a Jotun that time because I didn't dare to look. Other Asgardians would tell stories about how a frost giant had burned their arm or leg or worse, the neck. But it didn't seem to bother me at all. It would energize me instead. Laufey and I fought sword on sword… Or ice on sword, either way it works. He almost stabbed me, but I jumped to the left. I thought what to do. Illusions! Perfect! I made a dummy with pure magic and my true self stood behind him. He fought the dummy and managed to stab him. The dummy died and I poked Laufey's back.

"Turn around." I demanded. "Now."

He turned. "Trickster," he said. "I see."

"Surrender," I said strictly. "Now."

He put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I surrender."

"And you promise never to start a war again."

"I promise never start a war again."

"Ever?" I asked.

"Ever." He replied.

"Tell them to surrender."

Laufey sighed. "Surrender!" he demanded with a yell. "All of you!"

They dropped their weapons and surrendered. Thor looked around and nodded with amusement. "Nicely done, brother." He said.

"Thank you." I replied.

We nodded respectfully and called for Heimdall. We came back to Asgard through the Bifrost. Frigga and Odin were waiting.

"Thor!" Frigga smiled. "Loki! You're alright!"

"Yes, mother." said Thor.

Mother hugged the both of us and graciously laughed.

Asgard was saved and we were greatly reworded with golden medals.

"We should save Asgard more often." said Thor.

"Indeed." I replied.

The crowd cheered for us and the day ended well.


End file.
